The Beginning: Six Little Liars
by karley12598
Summary: A look back at the six little liars before Alison's disappearance. Meet Kaden, Alison's boyfriend and Aria's adoptive brother, who has a past of his own and many secrets that will arise.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

Kaden Montgomery never really got what he wanted in life. Growing up in an unstable house he was usually just a punching bag for his alcoholic father (Ben Eastwood). Kaden used to be very fond of his mother (Lydia Eastwood). She loved him to death, treating him like her Prince. During the physical abuse, she couldn't do much to stop Ben from beating on Kaden. He often would turn and beat on her and threaten to kill the whole family. When Kaden was four his mother suddenly disappeared, his father not even knowing much about her whereabouts. He seemed to loose hope, not even trying to fight back when he was being used as a human punching bag.

By the time he was five, Kaden had broken almost half of the bones in his body. He was never taken to the hospital or doctor but was often tended too by one of his fathers business partners. On Kaden's sixth birthday he was finally taken away from his father and placed in the care of one of his mother's closest friends; Ella Montgomery. His father was charged with child abuse and 2nd degree murder on two of his business partners with a sentencing of 30 years to life; Kaden never to see him again.

Now, at 15 years-old, Kaden is still living with his new family; the Montgomery's. After Ella took Kaden in, she brought him home to her family; husband Byron, daughter Aria and son Mike. Aria and Kaden, being only a few months apart, knew each other for a while before as their mother's were very close. Something he always wished for was a great family, and now he has one. Something else he always wanted; the girl he loved. And now he has that too; Alison DiLaurentis.

When there's one there's always five more. Kaden, Alison, Aria and their friends Hanna, Emily and Spencer were inseparable. They were all practically family. Alison, being the group leader and school's queen-bee, had her ups and downs. She was often controlling and cruel to her friends but she loved them and she could get almost anything she wanted... anything.

After hanging out for many years, everyone seemed to tell that Kaden and Alison were crushing. They were very flirty and often touchy. Kaden finally "grew the balls" (as he would say) to really tell Alison how he felt. After an argument about commitment Kaden showed up and crashed the five girls' sleepover. He approached Alison, grabbed her, and laid a hard but gentle kiss on her lips. It took the other girls by surprise but they always knew that the two had a thing.

Present

Kaden awakes startled by the sound of his alarm. He rolls over with a moan as his clock reads 7:00 AM, just hoping for a few minutes more of sleep. SLAM! A pillow suddenly slams ontop of his head. "Goodmorning sunshine!" His sister Aria jokingly whispers in his ear. "It's the last day of eight grade, get your lazy ass up!" Kaden groans as Aria skips out of his room. He finally manages to drag himself out of bed, brushing his teeth, combing his hair and putting on his usual attire; flannel shirt, jeans, and boots.

He makes his way downstairs to where Byron stands, scrambling with papers in his briefcase as he chokes down a piece of toast. Ella scolds Mike over a broken vase of which he hit with his lacrosse stick later the night before. "Well, goodmorning! Last day of school, huh?" Ella smiles widely as she kisses Kaden on the cheek. "Yes, finally." Kaden takes a seat at the table as Ella places a plate of toast in front of him. Footsteps sound from the stairway. "How is it that you get up 45 minutes before school starts?" Aria says as she glares at Kaden, making her way into the kitchen and into the fridge to grab her favorite drink. "Well, it starts with me not standing in front of the mirror for two hours prefecting my makeup and another hour picking out an outift." They both smile as she joyfully nudges him. "Alright, you guys better get on your way. There's an accident in town that's causing some traffic." Ella cleans up their empty plates. "I'll drive you guys." Byron closes his briefcase as he speaks for the first time that morning.

Byron stops the car in front of Rosewood Middle, an old brick school. "You guys have a good last day. I'll see you at the parade tonight." "Bye," Aria and Kaden say in unison as they watch Byron drive off. "Here we go. Last day in the war zone." Kaden says smiling, putting his arm around Aria as they walk in the school.

Emily and Hanna await at their lockers when Aria and Kaden join them. "You guys, can you believe we're going to be in high school in two months?" Hanna shrieks clapping her hands together. Spencer rushes from behind them, out of breath. "How'd the marathon go, Spence?" Kaden jokes. "I've been running all over the place for last club meetings. Is Alison not here yet?" They all shake their head. "Well she is now." Emily says pointing. They all follow Emily's finger. Alison enters the hallway in a sexy tight dress and heels. People scramble to sides as they watch in gaze. "Damn." Kaden says just as Alison approaches. She kisses him. "Woah, Ali." Spencer says as they all examine her dress top to bottom. "Damn, girl." Hanna adds. "You like?" She twirls in a circle or the full effect. "I'd give it a 10." Aria says as the girls laugh, agreeing.

The school bell rings signaling first period. The girls make their way into the classroom with Kaden behind them. They take their seats; Spencer in the first seat of the first row with Kaden behind her, Hanna in the 2nd seat of the third row with Ali behind her, Aria in the 3rd seat of the 4th row, and Emily in the 4th seat in the 5th row. "Are you guys going to the parade, tonight?" Aria says as she sets her bag down. "Yeah." They all say. "For a little while," Ali follows, "I have date after though." She winks looking towards Kaden.


	2. Chapter 2

The streets fill with the people of Rosewood. Carnival games are set up on the sidewalks as people line up to throw darts and get their cotton candy. The high school marching band plays a rendition of the famous song "Play That Funky Music" by Wild Cherry. Aria and Hanna are at the ring toss when they are joined by Spencer and Emily. "Hey." They all say in unison as Hanna continues to chew her cotton candy. "Ali and Kaden?" Emily asks. "Gone already." Aria answers.

"Ali? Ali? Where are you?" Kaden shivers in the cold summer breeze. He slowly walks with his hands in his pockets. With a sudden jolt he's taken backwards by the startle of Alison. She pops out from behind the scoreboard on the football field that rests just above the mountain. "Jesus! You scared me." "Sorry," she says flirty, putting her hands around his neck. He looks uncomfortable, almost pushing away. Ali notices. "What's wrong?" He hesitates, looking down at the ground. He notices a blanket lying on the grass with dessert set out and a candle lit. "Ali, I- look I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something." She doesn't look happy. A frown instantly forms on her face. "Spill it." She crosses her arms. "Our relationship's been rocky, we've been on-and-off for a year." She waits for him to continue. "There's someone else. I like somebody else." "Who? Have you been seeing her?" "No. She doesn't know. But I can't been in this if my heart's not in it." She says trying to hold back tears. Ali knows she hasn't been perfect to Kaden but she really does love him. "Just tell me, who is she?" Kaden takes a deep breath before he answers.

The four girls are walking down the streets that are emptying out. They laugh and share kettlecorn and cotton candy with each other when they notice Alison walking away in a different direction. "Alison?" Aria yells. "Why is she hurrying?" Spencer follows. "Where's Kaden?" Emily adds. They quickly jog after Ali. "Ali?" Aria says again. She clearly hears them but keeps walking. Spencer jogs in front of Ali to stop her. "Ali, where are you going?" "I just need to go home," she answers as she tries to push by Spencer, the rest of the girls blocking her way. "Ali, what's wrong? What happened?" "Where's Kaden?" Hanna asks almost scared. "He's at the football field. He broke up with me." She says choking back tears. "What? Why?" They all say. "I don't know, he says he's liked someone else for a while." "Who?" Hanna asks hesitantly. Ali hesitates to answer, clearly not wanting to answer. "He didn't say," she lies.

The girls now make their way down the street of their neighborhood. They hold Ali as cries, her head resting on Spencer's shoulder. They stop when they get to Ali's house. Kaden comes jogging from around the corner, they all stop. "I'm gonna go to bed" Ali says as she pulls away from the girls, ignoring Kaden. They watch as she opens the door to her house. She gives them a wave and then turns inside. "Kaden, what the hell did you do?" Aria quietly yells at him. "I just don't want to be in this anymore. She's not exactly the person I fell in love with... and you guys know that." They stop to think. "But there's someone else?" Spencer smirks as she crosses her arms. He shakes his head, "I don't know. Maybe. It's nothing." "Okay, if you say so." Emily speaks after a moment of silence. "So, who was the Ali you fell in love with?" Kaden sighs as they all turn to him. "Someone sweeter. Softer... You guys know Ali, she's never actually been an angel. The truth is she loves but hates every one of us. You see how she treats us sometimes, like her little puppets. She has no filter, she'll say or do anything. Let's just hope she does't end up in a ditch somewhere."


End file.
